With the increasing availability and use of technology in the workplace and at home, people are more likely to be working on two or more tasks at the same time, often referred to as “multitasking”. Because communications technology has become more advanced and less expensive, and because traveling to meetings has become more expensive and, at times, more risky, meetings are often held over the telephone in the form of conference calls. Meeting attendees often multitask while participating in a conference call. This may result in an attendee missing parts of the conference call due to distractions from other tasks the attendee may be performing. This may also be a problem with simple two party telephone calls. Other situations may occur while using a telephone where the user did not hear or did not understand some part of the conversation. In these and other situations there exists a need to improve to ability of a telephone user to understand and participate in a telephonic communication.